


Mafia things

by Ladibug



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladibug/pseuds/Ladibug
Summary: The Bella's but instead of acapella its the mafia
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Stacie Conrad & Emily Junk, Stacie Conrad/Aubrey Posen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have very little motivation for this story anymore so in an attempt to be productive ive turned itnto one shots all loosely revolving around the same universe.

“Yellow tape around her body.” Emily spoke up her voice shaky at the start but slowly gaining confidence. “It’s a fucking homicide. Her face is on a t shirt and her family’s traumatized.” She ignored her mother shouting at her and kept her eyes level with the judge’s. 

“This is way out of order!” The lawyer said thrusting his arm in Emily’s direction. She didn’t flinch, not even blink. 

“I’ll allow it.” It was nice to have a family friend for a judge. 

“I didn’t even mean to shoot her, she just caught me by surprise!” She mocked the defendant’s self defense plea. She glared at him taking pride in the way his smirk dropped into a look of fear. “He reloaded his pistol ,cocked it back and shot her twice.” Stacie closed her eyes and tried her hardest not to listen, Chloe openly sobbed watching Emily look so different while speaking out, for the first time in her life Chloe was scared Emily was going to hurt someone. Emily’s eyes snapped back to the judge and she continued allowing the pain to seep into her voice. “Her body hit the floor, there were teardrops in her eyes. She grabbed me by my hands and cried, she told me she was afraid to die. I told her it’s not too late, I begged her not to die. She died inside my arms.” 

“Your honor-” The judge held his hand up knowing Emily wasn’t finished. Not an eye in the room was dry but the defendant and his lawyer. 

“He stole everything from me. He took the life not only of my father but my big sister too. How could you even think for a moment it was self defense? She wasn’t even fucking armed!” Stacie bolted up and wrapped her arms around Emily keeping her from doing something she would really regret. She was more yelling at the jury than the judge, she knew the judge knew the story. Emily shook Stacie off of her, sending a glare to her which chilled Stacie’s blood. “You could have saved her if you weren’t so fixated on me. I was fine.” She said coldly shaking her head and walking out of the room. 

_____

Baila whipped around in the empty parking lot after hearing someone walking towards her. She smirked a little when she saw Emily, the anger and pain in her face all too familiar. “What’s the matter little one? Missing your sissy? What did you come here to kill me?” 

“Yes.” Emily said and without hesitation shot Baila twice in the leg. She enjoyed the shock written all over the woman’s face just a little too much. “You tortured my family, followed me until I couldn’t run any longer. Your father may have pulled the trigger, but I know you were the one that killed her. I want you to suffer and die slowly, but i’m not taking the chance on someone saving you.” 

“I’ll see you in hell.” Baila gritted through her teeth making Emily crack a smile. 

“Save me a seat.” Emily shot her twice in the head, she took out a pocket knife and carved an E into her arm. Something that soon became her signature in every murder she made.


	2. Chapter 2

“Do you ever resent your dad for bringing you into the Mafia?” Katherine asked hesitantly while fixing Emily’s dinner plate. 

“Of course not. He didn’t recruit me, I stumbled in by accident really and by then everyone knew who my father was so there really was no turning back. Dad actually hates that i’m in it, but he’s also proud of me.” 

“Who wouldn’t be kiddo? You’ve made a name for yourself beyond your dad.” 

“Its not really a name for myself, I share it with Stacie. I still find it funny they call us the trouble twins when we aren’t even identical and she's an entire year older than me.” 

“I think it’s more of the dynamic than the literal. You guys are inseparable.” Beca smiled at that reaching up and twisting the earring Stacie had bought her. “Is she coming over for dinner?” 

“I don’t think so, she said her dad wanted a family dinner.” Katherine nodded. Warren stepped into the kitchen and stole a cucumber from Emily’s side salad. 

“Wassup?” He said with his mouth full effectively dodging Katherine’s hand swatting at him. “Gotta be faster than that baby, i’ve got cat like re-” Warren was cut off by a grape tomato hitting him in the forehead. He slowly looked at his daughter fully offended. 

“Meow.” Beca said winking and popping another grape tomato into her mouth. 

“That’s it. That’s the last straw kid.” Warren marched over to Beca and threw her over his shoulder before she could get away. His heart was melting at the screams and laughing coming from her, it was just like when she was little. Y’know without the strong curses. Warren threw Beca onto the couch and began attacking her with light punches and sneaky tickles. 

“Dad! Dad stop! Okay Okay!! I’m sorry!!” Warren backed off in time to hear a timid knock at the door. “Who’s coming over at this hour?” 

“We know it’s not Stacie.” He snorted making his way to the door. “I’m not sure that girl even knows how to knock.” He opened the door to find exactly who he was talking about standing in the doorway. She had a make up running down her cheeks from crying, and blood smeared across her face and arms, most likely from wiping her nose. 

“What the fuck?” Beca said sobering from her earlier joy and pushing past her father, who was left speechless. Before he could even find his words Beca had dragged Stacie into the kitchen and sat her in a chair. 

“What happened?” He spit out eventually anger bubbling inside him. How dare someone hurt one of his girls.   
“My dad found my pride flag.” Beca tilted her head back and began gently wiping away the dried blood from Stacie’s face. Her hands were shaking in anger. “He ripped it up.” She said sadly a new wave of tears threatening to spill. 

“I’ll get you a new one.” Beca said softly, trying her best to wipe gently. “I’ll get you one you can wear.” 

“Can we match?” 

“Yeah.” Katherine and Warren watched with fondness in their hearts. It wasn’t rare to see Beca show affection, but everytime she did it made them feel so proud. Especially Katherine, she met Beca as an angry little girl who had just lost her mother. Now here she was wiping her friend’s tears away and promising to buy matching jewelry. 

“Okay so tomorrow i’ll go get all your stuff..” Warren said clapping his hands together accidentally making both girls jump.

“And i’ll clean out the guest room for you-”

“What are you talking about?” Stacie said lifting her head up just enough to look at them.

“You don’t seriously think we’re letting you back over there now right? He hit you.” 

“And ripped up something you really care about.” Katherine supported her husband. 

“And he made you cry.” Beca mumbled just so Stacie could hear. 

They made their dinner plates and ended up going upstairs to watch a movie and eat together. At some point Emily and made her way into the room and sat at the edge of Beca’s bed watching the movie with them. When warren came in to check on them and gather their plates all three of his girls were passed out, Emily and Beca both tucked away under Stacie’s arms. He took a quick photo and sent it to his wife. 


End file.
